Alone
by hoshi-myuu
Summary: Meta Knight seperated himself from the citizens of Pupupuland for their own good, but he doesn't know how much longer he can stay away, with the feelings he has. Anime based. Meta Knight x Fumu. Meta & Fumu POV. OMG ITS ON HOLD. Sorry people.
1. On the Beach

_You know, I was going to post this tommorow, but screw it. I'll post it now! :D_

_**Disclaimer -** I own absolutly nothing I used. Now read on!_

* * *

**Alone** 

"_He looks very depressed" the salesman said._

"_Good." A voice said from behind him. The voice turned out to belong to Nightmare. "The more alone he feels in that world, the more darkness will take him over."_

"_Is there anything that can stop the transformation?" the salesman asked._

"_It would take a sudden amount of extreme happiness to do that, and knowing Meta Knight, the odds of that are very low." Nightmare replied._

_The salesman and Nightmare started to laugh, and the laughter got louder and louder._

**

That was when I woke up. My eyes were red, and my heart was beating faster then ever, as I slowly rose from my bed.

I sat in my room, staring out the window. My eyes were in green, as I was in deep thought. Horrible dreams and visions plagued me every time I closed my eyes and tried to rest. This resulted in many sleepless nights.

I felt so… alone. All I heard was that… laughter. It was Nightmare, I'm sure of it. I sighed.  
Darkness was beginning to overcome me once again.

I had noticed that I had become much more depressed, and others saw this too. However, they did not realize how much of a monster I was. My craving for blood was becoming stronger every day. As a result, I had to separate myself from the villagers. I can never go watch Kirby fight Dedede's various demon beast, in fear that my thirst would overcome my will. I usually just stayed indoors and watched from afar, if I could. I wouldn't want anyone getting badly hurt because of me.

Especially her.

Before Kirby arrived, I had never really noticed Fumu. She was just the Cabinet Minister's daughter, who lived in the castle.  
Then, Kirby arrived on Popstar.

She became Kirby's guardian, almost becoming his mother figure. She protected Kirby with her life. Because of this, I began talking to her often.

I soon found out that she was extremely smart little girl, whose intelligence surpassed her physical age immensely. She was, literally, the only one on this planet that I could hold a civilized conversation with.

As we progressed through Kirby's Star Warrior training, she often described me as cold hearted. At the same time, I was growing attached to her.  
Sadly, if I got anywhere near her, I would probably develop a taste for her blood, and causing any physical or mental harm to her was the absolute last thing I wanted to do.

I decided to fly down to the beach. Maybe this would calm my nerves.  
I transformed my cape into the pair of devil wings, and took off from the window still. I also cursed these wings. Sure, they were convenient, but they were just another sign that I was a demon beast.

I landed on the beach, and my wings reverted to their cape form. The sun was starting to set, and I looked onwards. The sky was painted with shades of red, orange, and pink. I sighed once again.

I felt the urge to take off my mask, so I did. I unhooked the strap, and let it drop to the sand. I felt the soft sea winds brushing against my face. It felt wonderful.

For the first time in quite a while, I smiled.

Then, I heard a small voice from behind me.

"Metanaito Kyou?" Fumu asked, walking towards me.  
"Hello, Fumu" I said, trying to conceal my face as much as I could, even though she was standing behind me, and couldn't see it anyway.  
"I couldn't find you at the castle, so I came looking for you" she said.  
"And why were you looking for me?" I asked.

She walked closer, despite knowing that I had my mask off.

"I wanted to see if you were okay. You've seemed a bit… off, in the past week or so. Is everything alright?"  
"No, not quite" I replied. She had no idea what was happening to me.  
"You know you can tell me."

I thought for a moment. Did I trust Fumu enough to show my face before her? I decided that my verdict was "yes".  
I turned around to look at her, face to face.

I expected to hear a giggle from her, but I heard nothing. She just stared at me.  
"I suspected this" Fumu said, smiling lightly. "After all, you and Kirby have the same body shape, so I just logically thought you two were the same species. I was right"

I just looked down, in shame. The face that I had would cause ridicule to no end, if people found out. I suddenly felt Fumu's hand on my shoulder plate.

"You seriously don't think I'm going to tell people, do you? Meta Knight, I would never do that. You have been too good of a friend for me to betray you."  
"Thank you Fumu. I appreciate your concern for me" I said, slightly feeling my face go red.

Fumu walked closer to me, her face very close to mine.

"Meta Knight, I trust you more than anyone in the world. You know that, right?"  
"Now, I do." I replied.  
"Good" she said.

Then, she leaned forward and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. My face turned beet red and my eyes went wide. As she pulled away, Fumu giggled and smiled.

"Well, if you weren't feeling well, I hope that helped. I'll see you later." she said, winking at me, and running off of the beach.

I just stood there, my face still red, my gloved hand touching my cheek. I smiled again, my depression suddenly turning into happiness. I no longer felt alone.

In fact, I felt very loved.

* * *

 _Muahahaha! My first shot at Meta Knight x Fumu, and I think it turned out pretty well! Now, I want your opinion. Please, take the time to review!_

_Until next time, dear readers!_


	2. Sleepover

_Heheheh, this one is kinda short. Sorry for not updating in a long time! I've been working on Brawl Chronicles a lot lately. Ah well._

_**DISCLAIMER** - I own nothing I used._

* * *

**Alone**

**_Fumu's POV_**

As I walked away from the beach, I felt my face go red. I couldn't believe I actually had built up the courage to _kiss _Sir Meta Knight. He just looked so sad, almost like he was fighting some kind of inner turmoil.  
The weirdest thing was that he didn't pull away or anything when I kissed him. He just took it. He couldn't have… enjoyed it, could he?  
Nah, Sir Meta Knight wouldn't think of me like that. We're too different. Besides, he's older than me by… well; I don't really know how many years.

Regardless, I don't have any regrets for what I did. Meta Knight is the nicest, bravest, and most chivalrous person I know.  
Whoa, I never really noticed how many redeeming qualities he had. Not to mention he looked so cute underneath his mask. I smiled at the memory.  
Hang on, hold the phone. I shouldn't be saying these things! I'm not supposed to have feelings for him! He would never even think of me like that, anyway.

I sighed deeply as I walked through the streets of Pupu Village. I would have to sleep on this if I was going to even attempt to figure out how I really felt. It turns out that Bun was watching me, and my apparent worried face.

"Heya sis." Bun said. He obviously noticed the look on my face. "What's wrong?"  
"Oh, hey Bun. Not much, I just have a lot of stuff on my mind." I said, sighing once again. That was when I remembered, Honey was coming to sleep over tonight! I bet she was already at the castle.  
"C'mon Bun. We should be heading home. We don't want to keep Honey waiting with mom, dad, and Kirby" I said, running towards the castle.  
"Yeah. What a disaster that would be!" Bun said, running to try and catch up with me.

As I ran, I smiled. Being with one of my friends could always calm me down. Maybe I could even talk to Honey about this. She was always nice that way.

_**Later…**_

In the midst of popcorn, candy, and lots of movies, sat Honey and I. We decided to take a break from the partying and just talk. Somehow, we got to the subject of boys we had crushes on.

"Wait, let me guess" I giggled. "You like Iroo, correct?"  
Honey looked at the floor and blushed. "Yes" she said, in barely a whisper.

"Well, I can tell you one thing. He likes you too."  
"Really? You're serious?"  
"I wouldn't lie to you, Honey." I said, smiling.  
"Alright then. I told you my secret, now how about yours?"  
"I-I don't have any secrets!" I stuttered.  
"Yeah right!" Honey said, crossing her arms. "Spill it"

"Woah, who are you, and what have you done with quiet, timid Honey?" I said, a bit taken aback.

"I have a bit of a loud side" Honey said, giggling. "Now, don't change the subject. Who do _you _like?"  
"Well, uh, it's…" I said, twiddling my thumbs and looking at the ground.  
"Just spit it out!" Honey yelled.

"Meta Knight" I said, in my quietest voice.

"Hold on, I think that I heard that wrong. Did you say _Meta Knight?"  
_I nodded.

"As in, Sir Meta Knight?"  
"Yup"  
"As in, freaky guy who wears a mask?"  
"Yes"  
"Wow. I always thought you liked Kirby"

"What? No way. Kirby's like my little brother. I would never think about him like that"  
"If you don't mind me asking…" Honey started. "Why do you like him?"  
"There are so many reasons, Honey" I said, staring at the ceiling. "He's smart, chivalrous, caring, handsome, mysterious…"

"Fumu, you don't _like_ him, you're head-over-heels _in love _with him"  
"I suppose…" I said, sheepishly. "We should be going to bed."  
"Yeah, you're right. 'Night Fumu"  
"Goodnight, Honey" I said, nuzzling into my sleeping bag.

That was the first night I dreamed of Sir Meta Knight.

* * *

_No comment._

_Until next time, dear readers!_


End file.
